1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dice game and more particularly pertains to allowing two or more players to compete against each other with a dice game.
2. Descritpion of the Prior Art
The use of dice games is known in the prior art. More specifically, dice games heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing players to compete against each other are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 262,726 to Rice discloses game dice. U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,603 to Hoetzel discloses a dice game. U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,386 to Rosenthal et al. discloses a dice game. U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,780 to Goodman et al. discloses a dice game. U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,559 to Page discloses a casino dice game.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a dice game that allows players to compete against each other using six numbered dice and one specially marked die having one face designated as "wild" for combining with the other six dice for obtaining a score.
In this respect, the dice game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing two or more players to compete against each other.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved dice game which can be used for allowing two or more players to compete against each other. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.